El infierno en la tierra
by marietta93vlc
Summary: OS. UA. Bella es una chica poco femenina que tiene como mejor amigo a Edward desde que ambos fueron pequeños. Con el paso de los años Edward se ha vuelto el arquetipo de adolescente deseado y popular, mientras que Bella continúa siendo la misma muchacha insegura. En su trayecto al primer día de universidad ocurre algo que, quizá, cambie el modo que tienen de verse.


_¿Y si la tierra fuera el infierno de otro planeta?_

—Un mundo feliz, Aldous Huxley

* * *

Aquel día era el primero de universidad. Edward había insistido en llevar a Bella en coche, a pesar de decirle que no hacía falta que lo hiciera. Cuando Bella entró no le pasó desapercibida la forma en la que el pecho de su amigo se dilataba y contraía, marcando sus prominentes músculos, que se notaban a través de aquella camiseta de manga corta que llevaba.

—¿Cuántas horas de gimnasio inviertes a la semana para conseguir eso? —le preguntó mientras enarcaba una ceja, como si tratara de burlarse de su trabajo. Edward se giró hacia ella y, entonces, sus ojos verdes le lanzaron un fogonazo risueño. Dolía demasiado mirarle directamente a la cara; sus rasgos eran tan agraciados que cuando se fijaba en ellos tenía un cortocircuito. Demasiada luz.

—Las justas y necesarias —repuso, antes de reírse con candidez. Bella trató de ocultar su estremecimiento y el vello de punta de su nuca. Esperaba que algún día aquel efecto que le producía se terminara; que dejara de tener tanto control sobre ella.

—Debiste de haberte puesto el vestido blanco que te trajo tu madre. No sé qué tienes en contra de las faldas.

—Solo creo que no es mi estilo —. Esperaba que con aquello se diera por concluido el tema de conversación. No le gustaba hablar sobre esas cosas. Se sentía torpe y un poco estúpida. ¿Ella llevando falda? Absurdo. No era como si tuviera unas piernas quilométricas que lucir, una cintura de avispa o un escote digno de envidia. No, no tenía nada de aquello. Era una niña metida en el cuerpo de una chica de veinte años. Patético, desde luego que era patético, y no estaba dispuesta a caer más bajo y ponerse una prenda que no estaba hecha para alguien como ella.

—A mí me gustó mucho cómo te quedaba puesto —musitó Edward y, acto seguido, apartó sus ojos de la carretera para regalarle una mirada de arriba abajo. Cuando hacía aquello Bella se sentía avergonzada y no sabía cómo encararlo. Aquella mirada, aquel deje que adquirían sus ojos verde durante un breve instante, la hacía sentir como alguien deseada. Pero sabía que aquello era mentira: su cabeza le recordaba que un chico como Edward nunca podría encontrar a alguien como ella atractiva.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo. Edward había vuelto la vista adelante. Su rostro se había recompuesto en una mueca inexpresiva con sus labios carnosos apretados en una fina línea. La luz rojiza de la mañana proyectó la sombra de sus pestañas sobre sus prominentes pómulos. Bella pensó que en su vida había visto algo tan hermoso y aquello le produjo una punzada amarga en el pecho.

De repente, el coche se bamboleó. Sonó el chirrido de las ruedas arañando el asfalto y un grito murió en su boca. Bella sintió que su alrededor daba vueltas, mientras Edward meneaba el volante tratando de recobrar el control del vehículo. El sonido de una explosión fue acompañado junto al olor de gasolina y humo. No hubo dolor.

* * *

En el primer día de escuela de Edward nadie quería hablar con él o hacerle caso. Aquello no lo sorprendió en absoluto; en su otro colegio tampoco había tenido demasiados amigos. Por alguna extraña razón a las personas no les gustaba estar a su lado. Raro, lo llamaban raro, y muchas veces se reían de él. No entendía muy bien las razones por las que era raro. Su anterior maestra le dijo que era porque hablaba demasiado y por su obsesión por los dinosaurios. Sí, le gustaban los dinosaurios y estaba seguro de que en un futuro volverían a la tierra y tendría a uno de ellos de mascota. La gente le daría la razón y dejarían de tratarlo como el niño loco que nunca fue.

Intentó hablar con algunos chicos, pero todos se alejaron de su lado. Le dijeron que su camisa de _Mickey Mouse_ era tonta; que _Mickey Mouse_ era de niños. Y no entendió bien aquello. Eran niños, ¿no? Los niños iban al colegio y ellos estaban en el colegio. Entonces _Mickey Mouse_ estaba bien y lo que le dijeron era tonto. Sí, los niños eran tontos y Edward no sabía explicarles por qué. Por eso les sacó la lengua y se fue a comer solo al patio. No le gustaban los tontos y no iba a juntarse con personas así.

Entonces fue cuando, a su lado, se sentó una chica delgada y bastante desgarbada. Parecía que estaba sola, como él, y eso le hizo sentir mejor. Los dos estaban solos y por eso habían acudido ahí. Aquella zona del patio estaba bastante alejada, de modo que nadie podía verles y meterse con que no estuvieran acompañados por otros niños. Por eso los dos escogieron ese sitio; no les gustaba llamar la atención.

Edward se fijó en la chica y pensó que quizá estaría bien que hablaran. Podría explicarle su problema con _Mickey Mouse_ y tal vez ella lo entendería. Abrió la boca, y se quedó sin palabras. La chica tenía el cabello más corto que el resto de chicas de normal; le llegaba casi rozando los hombros y era de un marrón oscuro especial. Brillaba en tonos rojos a veces y a veces rubios; era como si tuviera muchos colores escondidos, tímidos, y solo la luz los animara a sacar el morro. Sus ojos eran marrón oscuro y Edward supo que escondían cosas, también. Eran muy grandes y contrastaban mucho con su diminuta nariz y sus labios rosa claro.

Sus mejillas estaban machadas de barro y sus manos también. Tenía los dedos sucios y finos. Muy bonitos. A Edward le gustaron sus manos y la forma en la que se sonrojaron sus mejillas por la vergüenza. La chica tenía algo único, algo distinto. Edward lo supo por sus ojos y por su pelo. Nadie con el pelo así podría ser mediocre, y por eso se quedó sin palabras. Durante unos instantes pensó que era tonto hablar con alguien tan genial como ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió la chica, removiendo la tierra de sus manos.

—Me llamo Edward y he venido aquí por _Mickey Mouse —_ musitó en tono bajo y suave.

—Yo me llamo Bella y he venido aquí porque no les gusta el barro. Dicen que el barro no es de niñas, que soy un niño. Y que Bella es nombre de niño. Pero yo soy niña y me gusta el barro. También me gusta _Mickey Mouse_ , tu camiseta es bonita—. Edward le sonrió.

—Yo creo que eres una niña, llevas puesto un vestido y pendientes. Además, tienes cara de niña —observó Edward, tratando de ser amable—. A ellos no les gusta _Mickey Mouse_ y me gusta que a ti te guste. ¿Te gustan los dinosaurios? Yo creo que los dinosaurios volverán y los podremos tener de mascota.

* * *

Recuperaron el sentido en una habitación blanca, sin puertas ni ventanas. El único mobiliario que tenía era una cama de sábanas blancas y una mesita de noche blanca, también. No había ninguna decoración en las paredes y los azulejos del suelo relucían por el brillo del foco del techo. Podían verse reflejados en ellos.

—¿Dónde estamos? —quiso saber Bella, más asustada que otra cosa.

Edward no respondió. Se acercó hacia ella y le tocó los hombros; luego bajó hacia sus brazos y, poco después, hacia sus manos. Bella lo miró extrañada, sin entender muy bien la razón de aquello. Era como si tratara de comprobar que seguía viva; que nada de lo que había ocurrido era real.

—El coche se descontroló y luego todo fue confuso —musitó Edward en tono bajo—. No sé dónde estamos y no entiendo todo esto. Pero con lo que ha pasado deberíamos de estar muertos—. Bella hizo una mueca en la que exteriorizó todo su pánico.

—¿Y si lo estamos?, ¿y si estamos muertos y simplemente no cruzamos al otro lado? —El terror empañaba el tono de voz de Bella. —No quiero morir, yo… Edward, no quiero morir.

Miles de suposiciones surgieron en su cabeza. Quizá estaban soñando y nada de lo ocurrido era real; quizá aquello era una broma estúpida que les habían gastado. Dolía tanto. La idea de pensar que el accidente había ocurrido, que habían perdido la vida, dolía tanto que era imposible considerarla real. No, aquello no podía haber pasado; su vida no se iba a desvanecer de una forma tan estúpida.

—De lo que estoy segura es que esto no es el cielo. No hay ángeles ni nada así. Esta habitación me recuerda más a una sala de espera que otra cosa —dictaminó Bella, tratando de buscarle la coherencia a algo que en realidad no la tenía.

—¿Una sala de espera de qué? —inquirió Edward con escepticismo. Se acercó a las paredes y empezó a palparlas, como si estuviera buscando una puerta o una salida secreta. Cielo santo; aquella locura era demasiado para su propio sentido común.

* * *

Le encantaba que Edward fuera su amigo. Desde que se conocieron en el recreo se habían vuelto inseparables. De alguna forma existía aquella reconfortante sensación de entenderse. Tras sentirse solos e incomprendidos, habían sido capaces de compartir esa soledad y redescubrirla en algo nuevo que les hiciera sentir mejor. Se volvieron cercanos, mejores amigos, y actuaron de apoyo el uno del otro.

A Edward le sorprendió que Bella estuviera tanto tiempo sin nadie, que tan pocas personas le dirigieran la palabra. Cuando hablaban con ella lo hacían con la intención de reírse u obtener algo a cambio. Bella parecía saber llevar aquella situación con diplomacia, como si de alguna forma aquellos años la hubieran enseñado a resignarse y asumir que no podía conseguir algo mejor. Y aquello, la certeza de pensar en aquello, hacía que Edward se sintiera mal; que tratara de buscar alguna solución al conformismo de su amiga.

Era por ello que Bella nunca se arreglaba; que nunca se molestaba en ponerse ropa que la ayudara a sentirse mejor consigo misma. Creía que no merecía la pena modificar su aspecto para sentirse a gusto con su estética. Cuando el resto de la clase empezó a generar un estilo, a volverse coquetos, Bella continuó llevando la misma ropa y el mismo pelo: como si le diera miedo cambiar las cosas.

Fue entonces cuando, tras el paso de los años, las cosas con Edward empezaron a cambiar. La primera que se dio cuenta fue Bella. Empezó a hacer deporte, a ir al gimnasio, y a ponerse prendas de vestir que estuvieran a la moda. También cambió su corte de pelo, que pasó de ser el típico rapado de peluquería a un gracioso escalonado de sus hebras, donde detrás las llevaba más cortas y delante más largas. El marrón claro se había vuelto algo divertido, estético, y eso de alguna forma hizo sentir a Bella peor.

Si antes despuntaban el uno al lado del otro, en aquellos instantes no podía quitarse la sensación de estar haciendo el ridículo. ¿En qué momento habían cambiado tanto las cosas?, ¿no podía simplemente actuar como cuando eran pequeños y llevar puesta una camiseta de _Mickey Mouse_ mientras se comían un helado de vainilla en el cajón de arena? No, por supuesto que no, tenían diecisiete años y había llegado el momento de hacer cosas de adolescentes. Cosas a las que Bella le daba miedo pensar.

—¿Vendrás hoy a mi casa a jugar a la _play_? —inquirió Edward a su espalda.

—Supongo, no tengo nada mejor que hacer —sonrió Bella, tratando de borrar una punzante sensación en su pecho. Cada vez que hablaba con él surgía y la hacía sentir estúpida. Una parte de sí misma le gritaba que llegaría el momento en el que él se cansaría de ser el amigo de la chica tonta.

Cuando encendieron la consola Bella tomó uno de los mandos y sin pensar demasiado inició partida. Como costumbre lo ganó; era pésimo en los videojuegos, sobre todo en los de peleas. Le faltaban reflejos y se ponía nervioso cuando le quedaba poca vida. Solía mover los brazos hacia los lados y hacia delante y atrás; como si de aquella forma los combos fueran más efectivos. Su pelo castaño se bamboleaba al ritmo de las sacudidas y la forma en la que apretaba el mando con el grosor de sus brazos se le hizo un tanto divertida. Le gustaba aquella escena y supo que sería algo que atesoraría con el paso de los años.

—Gané —proclamó Bella—, ¿cuál es mi recompensa?

Edward le regaló una sonrisa divertida, antes de acercarse hacia ella y apartar suavemente un mechón de pelo que cubría su frente. Bella se sonrojó y se puso nerviosa; se sentía extraña cada vez que la tocaba. Su pecho latía muy fuerte y un calor se formaba en la parte baja de su estómago. Mariposas, también tenía mariposas.

—Traje helado para los dos, ¿te parece una recompensa lo bastante buena? —Bella hizo como que se lo pensaba, antes de asentir con efusividad.

—Lo bastante, siempre y cuando no tengas que romper tu gloriosa dieta de deportista —le increpó, sin entender bien por qué le molestaba tanto que cuidara su cuerpo. Quizá porque a su lado se sentía más fea, más pequeña.

Edward arrugó la nariz y se cuestionó por qué siempre le decía aquellas cosas. Una de las razones principales por las que había decidido hacer aquello, obviando a su autoestima, fue Bella. A las chicas les gustaban los chicos así y ella era una chica, por mucho que se molestaran en negarlo sus compañeros de clase. Él sabía que era una chica porque aunque no llevara vestidos, tuviera el pelo corto o no le gustara el maquillaje seguía sintiéndola como una mujer. Tenía la piel suave y cuando la tocaba le daban ganas de mover las manos hacia más sitios; hacia sitios que no se atrevería a decir en voz alta. Luego estaban su cintura y sus caderas, que se acentuaban cada vez que llevaba vaqueros ajustados, y le hacían querer saber cómo se vería sin ellos. Y volvía a su cabeza la idea de que su piel era demasiado suave. También estaban sus pechos, que se escondían entre sus camisetas sueltas como si tuvieran miedo de decirle que estaban ahí.

¿Qué estaba mal en todo aquello? Él solo quería gustarle a ella. Además de arreglarse para sentirse cómodo consigo mismo quería verse bien para ella. Y Bella no lo notaba, o si lo hacía era muy buena actriz. El resto del mundo sí se dio cuenta; hubo chicas que le hablaron en el instituto e, incluso, llegó a sentirse verdaderamente integrado en el grupo de chicos, también. Había conseguido verse normal, agradar a sus compañeros, pero para él aquello no merecía la pena. Quería gustar a Bella, solo a Bella.

* * *

—De todas formas al menos no estamos solos —trató de consolarla Edward—. Piensa que nos tenemos el uno al otro para hacernos sentir mejor.

Bella asintió y se acurrucó en el pecho del chico. Estaban reclinados en la cama desde hacía mucho rato. Hacía bastante tiempo que no compartían aquel tipo de intimidad pero, aun así, se sintió bien; como si aquello fuera correcto.

—He estado pensando que, quizá, estamos en un purgatorio o algo así. Cada vez estoy más segura de que esto es una sala de espera —dijo Bella en voz baja.

Edward no contestó. Movió su mano hacia el cabello corto de la chica y se dedicó a acariciarlo con lentitud. Suave, Bella siempre fue muy suave, y se sentía como seda entre sus manos. En aquella situación solo estaban los dos. Alejados de cualquier cosa que hubieran conocido antes, fueron más ellos mismos que nunca. No estaban en un mundo real; en un planeta tierra en el que tuvieran que llevar una máscara, que interpretar un papel. No. Estaban en un sitio que no sabían si era real o no; lejos de los ojos de los demás, de los prejuicios del resto. Alejados de la realidad, actuaron como siempre quisieron hacerlo.

—Bella, quiero que sepas que siempre has sido alguien muy importante para mí y que, bueno, quiero que lo tengas en cuenta. No sé lo que nos va a pasar en este sitio y si las cosas terminan mal, pues… Bueno, te quiero mucho.

Bella se aferró con fuerza al pecho de Edward y sintió que su corazón latía muy rápido, a juego con el de ella misma. Inhaló profundamente su olor y esperó guardarlo siempre en su memoria, junto con la sensación que estaba experimentando ahora mismo de sentirse completa.

—Yo también te quiero mucho, Edward. No quiero que nos pase nada malo; me da miedo. Eres alguien muy importante para mí.

* * *

Bella supo que cuando llegaran a la universidad las cosas cambiarían entre ellos; Edward se iría por ahí con sus nuevos amigos, los deportistas perfectos y las chicas modelos, y entonces se olvidaría de ella, de sus partidas a la _play_ y las tardes de películas malas de acción acompañadas con nachos y salsa de queso picante.

A Edward le gustaban las mismas cosas que a ella; también quería dedicarse a las ciencias. Quizá eso fue por su afición a los dinosaurios o por su obsesión por conocer el porqué de cada cosa. Cuando ella se inscribió a la carrera de biología, Edward también lo hizo sin vacilar. Iban a ir juntos; estarían toda la vida juntos, desde su infancia hasta su juventud. Y eso en parte le gustaba.

Pero seguía el miedo. Se iría por ahí con sus nuevos amigos de fiesta, conocería a chicas maravillosas y la olvidaría. No sabía si sería capaz de superar aquello; él era tan importante para ella…, pero le daba miedo decirlo en voz alta y que cambiaran las cosas y decidiera dejar de ser su amigo.

Había escuchado que muchas chicas se le habían confesado y sabía que parte del resentimiento de la mayoría de la clase hacia ella era porque por su culpa Edward no era tan cercano a ellos. De alguna forma la veían como un estorbo, como alguien que lo manipulaba para mantenerlo en su burbuja. Pero aquello no era cierto; Bella no lo manipulaba en absoluto. Era más, fue Edward quien le dijo que no estaba del todo cómodo con aquellas personas. No, no podía estar a gusto con personas que le habían juzgado en un inicio por sus gustos y tras su nueva estética, más socialmente aceptada, habían pensado que estaría bien que fuera su amigo.

Actuar de aquella forma era ser alguien hipócrita. Aunque claro, si la cosa se analizaba con objetividad la mayoría de personas eran hipócritas. El mundo se regía por eso y, conforme fue creciendo Bella, más consciente se hizo de aquello. La gente parecía solo centrarse en las apariencias, en el qué dirán, y olvidarse del resto de cosas. Contra más se acercaba al mundo adulto, más terminaba herida por la idea de que tenía que terminar la universidad, buscar un trabajo y ser un borrego productivo para el resto.

¿Edward se sentiría como ella?, ¿habría pensado algo parecido? Sí, le gustaría creer que sí. Porque de ser así demostraría que es un chico inteligente y que, de algún modo, no se iba a alejar de ella solo para ser aceptado. No, Edward era listo, ¿cierto? Y ser listo implicaba no ser como los demás, ser alguien diferente. Y la gente diferente podía ser crítica y darse cuenta lo negativo del mundo adulto.

Conforme más tiempo pasaba más cuenta se daba Bella de que no quería crecer. Crecer acarreaba que las cosas cambiaran; llevar un estilo de vida diferente. Ojalá pudiera echarle los frenos a la vida, que las cosas se quedaran en el momento en el que de pequeña se cruzó con un Edward amante de los dinosaurios y con una camiseta de _Mickey Mouse_. Si el tiempo parara ella sería tan feliz. Pero no. El mundo la odiaba y, por ello, los engranajes del reloj siguieron girando y la llevaron al punto de tener que acudir a la universidad y asumir que se había convertido en alguien responsable.

Su madre le compró un bonito vestido blanco para el primer día en el campus. A Bella siempre le gustaron los vestidos pero le daba miedo llevarlos puestos porque todo el mundo le recordaba continuamente que era un chico y los chicos no llevaban vestidos. Aunque, de todas formas, Bella sabía que aquello no era cierto. Cualquier persona podía llevar la ropa que quisiera y nadie debía de ser juzgado por ello. Sin embargo era cobarde e incapaz de ser firme a esa filosofía que siempre tuvo. Y siguió sin ponerse el vestido.

Quizá lo que más miedo le dio fue la forma en la que Edward la miro; como si fuera alguien precioso que nunca creyó ser. Edward muchas veces la miraba así y eso removía algo en su pecho. En el fondo quería que la viera guapa, que se fijara solo en ella, pero sabía que era imposible. Y aun así, en su cabeza resonó las palabras que le dijo Edward cuando la vio con su vestido «Eres preciosa».

* * *

—Si vamos a morir aquí, me gustaría hacer algo —musitó Edward.

Sus rostros estaban a penas a unos centímetros de distancia y se sintieron tan libres, tan completos, que les dio miedo. Estaban compartiendo el aliento, las ansias de más cosas. Edward se inclinó y esperó unos segundos a que Bella correspondiera. El labio inferior de la chica tembló levemente, antes de que se inclinara hacia delante y terminara rozándose con el suyo.

Aquel fue un beso lento que, en el fondo, entrañaba muchas promesas. Promesas de amaneceres juntos, de sonrisas cómplices y caricias pasadas las doce. Las bocas se reconocieron y las manos corrieron al cuerpo ajeno como si se propusieran conquistarlo. Edward trató de ir despacio; con miedo a asustarla, a que se arrepintiera. Pero luego las cosas avanzaron y sus promesas terminaron afianzándose.

Fue Bella quien enterró sus manos entre las hebras castañas del chico y le regaló un suspiro lento, ahogado, que supo dulce y caliente. Aquella fue, quizá, la resolución para que llegaran más lejos. Edward movió sus manos hacia el vientre de la chica y se atrevió a tocarlo sin las barreras de la ropa. Acarició su piel como si no hubiera nada mejor en el mundo. Se propuso adorar cada parte de ella para hacerla sentir la chica más guapa del mundo, de su mundo.

Llegados al siguiente punto las prendas de ropa desaparecieron y solo quedaron los rostros sonrojados, la vergüenza de ambos. Bella se atrevió a jugar con la piel del chico, a pasar sus dedos sobre ella, y se sintió increíble al ver cómo se le erizaba el vello solo por ella. Por nadie más.

Edward besó cada parte de Bella de una forma que no hacía más que darle vergüenza. La besó por el cuello, por el escote y por otros sitios que no se atrevería a decir en voz alta, con un descaro que la hizo darse cuenta que era algo que había pensado o anhelado muchas veces.

Aquel fue el momento más prometedor, más feliz, de la existencia de ambos. En él se dieron cuenta de que en realidad lo que siempre quisieron fue aquello; reconocerse como las dos mitades de lo mismo. Por ello, cuando culminaron, ambos descansaron en aquella cama blanca de aquella habitación blanca con aquellos azulejos blancos con una sonrisa que hizo que todo fuera más colorido, menos triste.

* * *

El amanecer llegó en una habitación de hospital. Los cuerpos de Bella y Edward descansaron en el mismo cuarto con un gotero resguardando sus heridas. Estaban maltrechos, pero vivos. Y dentro de la gravedad del accidente en una semana tendrían el alta.

—Morimos —musitó Edward en voz baja, sin estar seguro de querer que Bella lo escuchara.

—¿Lo viste?, ¿aquella habitación no fue un sueño? —inquirió Bella, que también estaba despierta. La mirada de ambos se entrelazó y sintieron un poco de vergüenza.

—Sí, recuerdo muy bien todo lo que pasó en aquella habitación tan rara —musitó Edward en tono lento. Bella sintió vergüenza y en parte algo de miedo por las consecuencias de aquello. La principal razón por la que se había dejado llevar fue el hecho de creer que todo había terminado —. Te quiero y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que pasó allí.

Bella rompió a llorar y se sacudió movida por un sentimiento que no supo identificar. Se hizo daño con el gotero y se sintió un poco tonta.

—Yo también te quiero, Edward —susurró muy despacio—. Me alegro de que todo haya salido bien.

—Me parece alucinante que hayamos terminado juntos de esa forma. Ha sido como…, como si el hecho de saber que íbamos a morir nos hubiera convertido en alguien más valiente. Quizá por eso seguimos viviendo, porque fuimos valientes de actuar según lo que estábamos sintiendo.

—¿Por eso nos dieron otra oportunidad? —inquirió Bella, perdida en sus pensamientos.

—No lo sé, es lo único que se me ocurre.

—Yo tengo otra teoría, pero me vas a llamar loca —musitó Bella, un tanto insegura.

—¿Cuál?

—¿Y si simplemente la muerte es el cielo y el infierno la tierra? Cuando estábamos ahí, que ha sido lo más cercano que hemos estado del cielo nunca, las cosas se sintieron mejor. En esa habitación tan rara fui más yo misma que nunca; estaba tan lejos de los prejuicios, de las cosas malas del mundo real, que podía actuar como siempre quise sin miedo a ser juzgada. ¿Qué tal está pensar que la tierra sea el infierno, el lugar donde somos juzgados y sufrimos dolor y pérdida?

—Como en la tierra sufrimos y tenemos que luchar contra el dolor, el miedo y las inseguridades dices que… ¿Es el infierno? —espetó Edward, incrédulo.

—Sí, míralo con lógica. Yo me sentí mejor en aquella habitación blanca y aburrida que aquí. Todo era más seguro contigo, no sé. Quizá también por eso me dejé llevar —. Edward le dedicó una sonrisa de gato.

—Yo solo espero que aunque estemos en la tierra te dejes llevar más veces.

—¡Tonto! —gritó un tanto avergonzada, antes de volver al tema importante—. Estaban decidiendo si llevarnos al cielo o no, y al final nos dejaron en la tierra.

—Para sufrir por ser unos pecadores en aquella habitación, ¿cierto? —se mofó Edward.

—No. Creo que más bien pensaron que vivir un amor tan intenso merece una pizquita de dolor y sufrimiento.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado la historia. Mañana presento un trabajo a la uni que ha sido, en gran parte, una losa durante estos días. Así que tendré más tiempo para estar activa por estos lares.**

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
